diemversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wuxing
Wuxing is a universe in the multiverse. On Wuxing, all magic comes from an internal force called chi, with complicated interdependencies of creation and destruction based on a five-element system. Practitioners of chi magic tend to conceal their abilities except to others who also practice chi magic, to the point that the vast majority of mundane citizens don't even know magic exists. This practice of hiding magic has created something of an entire secret world -- colloquially referred to as the "rivers and lakes" -- in the shadows of the mundane world -- called the "mountains and forests" -- existing in the same spaces, but dealing with entirely different conflicts under each other's noses. Gods Wuxing has five gods: Huang Long, Bai Hu, Xuan Wu, Qing Long, and Zhu Que. Shen Zhou Most of the stories on Wuxing are set in and around the empire of Shen Zhou. Usually the stories focus on the "rivers and lakes" of Shen Zhou, not the mundane "mountains and forests." While the "mountains and forests" are split into various countries with political squabbles, the "rivers and lakes" are primarily ruled by five different martial arts schools who use chi in different ways. * The Tujia school focuses on earth chi. It is primarily taught in the central region of Shen Zhou around the emperor's Golden Palace. The master of Tujia is the Golden Emperor, the nominal ruler of all five schools, although the other might disagree on that point. The position of Golden Dragon is hereditary and rules the "rivers and lakes" of Shen Zhou by divine right passed down from Huang Long. * The Jinjia school focuses on metal chi. It is primarily taught in western Shen Zhou, on the edge of the western deserts. The master of Jinjia is the White Tiger, a spiritual leader who imposes strict rules and laws on his followers to control their behavior. The White Tiger is a true believer of the western people's religion, and wishes to unite all of Shen Zhou under his faith. * The Shuijia school focuses on water chi. It is primarily taught in northern Shen Zhou, along the Great Wall. The master of Shuijia is the Black Tortoise, a military general who leads his followers into battle to defend the Great Wall against the northern invaders. The Black Tortoise believes that Shen Zhou should be placed under martial law so it can be better protected against threats from the north. * The Mujia school focuses on wood chi. It is primarily taught in eastern Shen Zhou, along the coast. The master of Mujia is the Azure Dragon, a wealthy merchant baron who has established trade with the islands across the eastern sea. The Azure Dragon believes that money is even more powerful than chi, and with enough money he could buy the emperor himself. * The Huojia school focuses on fire chi. It is primarily taught in southern Shen Zhou, on the borders of the southern kingdoms. The master of Huojia is the Vermillion Phoenix, a charismatic politician who uses diplomacy to manipulate the southern kingdoms into civil wars with each other so they are too busy to go to war with Shen Zhou. The Vermillion Phoenix has many allies across Shen Zhou, and some of them even realize it.